


Somebody Else

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, Suicide Attempt, as noted in the first paragraph, she does not succeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Song fic focusing on Marinette's crashing mental state bc teenagers under that much pressure are never ok.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Lila role player please do not interact.

Adrien was heart broken. The only family he had left was gone. Chloe insisted her parents take him in, and so he moved into the suite next to hers. His classmates tried to get him to look on the bright side, so during the day he smiled at his new freedom, and during the night he cried because he felt so alone. He decided one night to go out and see if he could find his lady to talk to. That’s when he saw Marinette falling. He swooped in just in time.

\--------------------

I saw the part of you

That only when you’re older you will see too

You will see too

Sabine and Tom knew they didn’t see much of their daughter anymore, but between school, designing, and just being a teenager, it seemed normal. Whenever she rushed out the door sure not to be late to school they could only catch a glimpse, not nearly long enough to examine the fake smile plastered on her face.

I held the better cards

But every stroke of luck has got a bleed through

It’s got a bleed through

Tikki knew Marinette was struggling. She tried her best to help her chosen, but Marinette wouldn’t let her in. She felt a distance growing between them. Whenever they were in public Tikki couldn’t see her bug’s face to see through her false expressions. The laughter sounded a bit off, but Marinette said she was only tired. That was obvious with how much the girl had been sleeping lately, but Tikki didn’t believe that was all. Marinette wouldn’t talk about it, so there was only so much she could do.

You held the balance of the time

That only blindly I could read you

But I could read you

Chat had noticed something off about his lady. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking anymore. He still trusted her blindly, but he knew she wasn’t alright, though she kept telling him she was. He tried and tried, at first prying, but then just trying to be there and comfort her in any way he could. He stopped his advances. This wasn’t the time. She needed a friend. He wondered what happened to the ones she had mentioned before. He had already tried asking, but it wasn’t working, so he just let her know he was there for her and kept trying to make her smile, one he knew wasn’t over exaggerated so as not to make him worry.

It’s like you told me

Go forward slowly

It’s not a race to the end

To say Marinette wasn’t feeling well would be a lie. She wasn’t feeling at all. Repression left her numb. She couldn’t afford to be hurt by those around her anymore. It was getting too dangerous. If she was akumatized it would all be over.

Well you look like yourself

But you’re somebody else

Only it ain’t on the surface

Well you talk like yourself

No, I hear someone else though

Now you’re making me nervous

Luka knew exactly what was wrong the second he listened to her heart song. It was dull and barely there. He wanted to help. He knew the next part of her song would be loud, wild, angry, and sad, but he knew it had to be let out. Only once the turmoil was free could it be calmed, and then her song, while it would never be the same he knew, it could go back to being light and happy, if not somewhat subdued. He told Juleka to look out for her. She agreed, but didn’t understand.

You were the better part

Of every bit of beating heart that I had

Whatever I had

Adrien knew he lost his friend. She looked at him and gave a slight smile, but he knew all too well those cold unfeeling eyes. He looked at his father’s for far too long to not recognize them. He knew he messed up and wanted to make it up to her. In all his stupidity and ignorance and attempts not to hurt others, he hadn’t realized the pain Marinette was going through. One of his best friends, and he hurt her of all people.

I finally sat alone

Pitch black flesh and bone

Couldn’t believe that you were gone

Marinette had realized a long time ago that Adrien wasn’t really there for her, not in the way that she needed. She didn’t allow herself to feel the heartbreak. She knew that he was the only person who could make the others see, and he didn’t. Now it was too late. It didn’t matter. It didn’t hurt anymore, so why make an akuma? The sooner Hawkmoth was defeated, the sooner this could be over and she could finally have a break and rest. Alya and Nino, her best friend and oldest friend, were too far gone to hope to reach. She sat with her view of all the people she once thought cared for her and took her notes. She didn’t have the energy, but no one could know. She couldn’t tell them.

Well you look like yourself

But you’re somebody else

Only it ain’t on the surface

Well you talk like yourself

No, I hear someone else though

Now you’re making me nervous

Tom and Sabine finally got their daughter down for a family dinner. She was sluggish and less emotional than usual, far more reserved. She said she was tired. She’d been saying that a lot lately. They were worried and told her she could stay home the next day to catch up on sleep. She tried to protest but they wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Well you look like yourself

But you’re somebody else

Only it ain’t on the surface

Well you talk like yourself

No, I hear someone else though

Now you’re making me nervous

Marinette was normally forgetful, but recently she couldn’t remember nearly anything. She had no concept of time. She’d forget to eat for days, not feeling the hunger pains, and it would go unnoticed until someone pointed out her stomach rumbling. She was getting far too skinny. Her perfectly tailored clothes that she had made exactly to her measurements were falling off of her. She took them in and wore extra layers to make it seem as though she was fine. She couldn’t let them know she wasn’t ok.

Where are we?

Where are we?

Every time Luka saw her, he cried once she left. Tikki was constantly sneaking away to Fu at night. She was so worried and more than once she had cried herself to sleep there. Adrien didn’t know what to do. Even her classmates that Lila had so thoroughly brainwashed were getting worried. Lila twisted it until they were no longer concerned. Everyone except Adrien and Chloe were fooled. Even Chloe was concerned for her and did her best to focus Lila’s attention on herself instead of Marinette.

Well you look like yourself

But you’re somebody else

Only it ain’t on the surface

Well you talk like yourself

No, I hear someone else though

Now you’re making me nervous

Marinette had stopped talking. She gave the briefest response possible if she found she had to. She saw him less and less, but she would occasionally stop by to see Luka, where she knew she didn’t have to say a word. Both Luka and Adrien had voiced concerns to her parents who were concerned themselves. They busied themselves trying to make her happy and find a counselor. They tried everything, and Marinette was a great actress easing their concerns. She worked until everyone was fooled into thinking she was getting better. She stopped seeing Luka, the one person she couldn’t.

Well you look like yourself

But you’re somebody else

Only it ain’t on the surface

Well you talk like yourself

No, I hear someone else though

Now you’re making me nervous

Hawkmoth finally went down. Gabriel Agreste. And Mayura, Nathalie Sancoure. Adrien was Chat, because of course he was. Her partner of all people was the one that betrayed and broke her, though she supposed that wasn’t fair. Lila and Hawkmoth certainly didn’t help and none of her other friends stuck up for her. But did it even matter? Was it really anyone’s fault at all?

I saw the part of you that only when you’re older

You will see too, you will see too

Ladybug made her way up to the top of the Eiffel Tower one last time. She detransformed. She sat there in the cold wind without her magic suit to keep her warm. She didn’t feel it though. Even her body had become numb after a while. She took off her earrings despite Tikki’s protest and left them in their box with a note for Chat Noir. She took one last look at the city she used to love and now felt nothing for. She had thought her feelings would come back to her after it was done, but even as she fell, she felt no fear, sadness, or satisfaction. She was only tired and would finally be able to rest.


End file.
